


This is How it Should Always Be

by WoundedSoul



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Promises, Slow Burn, Synths (Humans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: Paladin Danse has just discovered he's a Synth, and the angst is real. Nora refuses to kill him, but instead tries to make him see reason.When that doesn't work, she changes tactics.Basically the tale of one sole survivor getting through to one stubborn man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in the Fallout Universe. I was playing tonight and got this idea and thought 'what the hey let's do it!'   
> This was written in about an hour without a proof reader so please forgive any grammar or spelling errors.   
> And as always comments and kudos welcome!

I'm lost. For once in my life there's no plan. No structure. No order. Everything I ever knew, ever wanted to know, was ripped from me the moment I found out I was a…

“Say it, Nora,” I demand as those big brown eyes look up at me. So many emotions mixed on her face. Pain, worry, and the worst of all-  _ pity.  _

“I don't care about that! Paladin, this doesn't change anything!” she protests with a stomp of her foot. Before this I would have found the gesture endearing if not annoying, but now it only makes me frown at the stubborn pout of her lip. 

“It changes everything, Kn-” I cut off the title before finishing. I am no longer a Paladin. No longer a Brotherhood member. I'm not even human. 

I sigh heavily as she stares at me with that silent fire, her arms crossed over her Vault Suit as she waits for me to make the next move. That muscle in her cheek is twitching again, and for a moment I wonder if she's going to finally lose her patience and slap me. 

“I am a Synth. I don't even know if my memories are my own. I spent my entire life fighting against the Institute. You should have killed me.” My voice is small as I finish. I shouldn't show this kind of weakness, it revolts against everything I have stood for. But right now, I don't care. Everything I stood for was a lie. I am a lie. 

“Danse, please-” her voice is soothing and gentle as she steps forward. I stare at the ground, needing to look anywhere but at her. Not wanting to see her understanding. Wishing it was disgust. She's human. She belongs to the Brotherhood. Not standing in the middle of some barren wasteland with a monster like me. 

Her fingers are light on my chin as she raises my gaze to her own. I should pull away, and I almost do. But then the rough pad of her thumb strokes along my jaw, a trail of fire left in its wake that I can't seem to ignore. I would be lying to say that I hadn't thought about this, dreamed of it in the cold stillness of night when I couldn't fight my desires away. But that was then, and this is now. 

“I'm sorry,” I apologize as I turn from her. A look of hurt crosses her features for a brief second, but then she slips back into that careful mask she wears for all. I think the latter hurts me more than the former. 

“I know you need some time,” she begins in a calm measured tone, “but know this isn't over. You could run to the ends of the Commonwealth and beyond, and I would still follow.”

And with those words, she's gone. I watch her trudge back toward Sanctuary, her shoulders back and chin proudly up high. I debate on leaving then. It would be easier on us both of I just disappeared. I could go out with one final hoorah taking down supermutants or raiders, but her words are still ringing in my ears. 

_ I would still follow.  _

I know she isn't lying. She never makes a promise she can't keep. Despite having my entire world ripped apart, there were some things that never changed. And Nora, Nora is one of the few constants I have left. 

*****

I sleep as I always have, back propped against the wall of this house that I claimed as my own. My BOS issued laser rests on my lap. And if I thought I could stand it, I would probably sleep in my power armour. However, it's not far away in the bay next to hers. I can see it through a gaping hole in the wall that I have yet to fix. Somehow that one picture of normalcy brings me comfort and settles the racing of my mind. Like so many nights over the last few months, this one is the same. The repetitiveness lulls me, and by surprise my eyes are drifting shut when she steps into the small space I have claimed as my own. 

She doesn't say a word, and neither do I. She can take the lead this time. A part of me knew she would come. She's not one to let a target go. She's also not one to let someone suffer. There are so many things I have learned about her during our time together, but I never really appreciated it until now. 

She stands beside me, pressing her back against the wall as she slides down with a slight thump. Stretching her legs out, she follows my gaze out to our matching sets of power armour. She stares at the scene for a few moments before finally breaking the comfortable nothingness with words that nearly shatter me all over again. 

“That's how it should always be. You. Me. Standing together. Just like that.” She nods towards the power armour without ever taking her eyes off them. There's a slight lift at the corner of her mouth, not quite a smile but something secret and hidden. Almost as if she knows something I don't, though I have a feeling she will let me in on it soon. 

“We have already been over this-”

My words are cut short when her warm hand covers my own. I am shocked, frozen in place as I forget what I wanted to say. She finally turns to me, those soft brown eyes taking in every feature of my face before she laces her fingers with my own. 

“ _ Paladin  _ Danse, you are the same man today that you were yesterday. The same man who has fought beside me for months. The same man I fell in love with long ago.” There's a hint of nervousness at that last line, but I barely catch it for the forceful pounding in my chest. She said she loved me. Despite knowing what I am. Despite the Brotherhood and the Institute. I may not be sure a Synth can love, but there's no other way to describe how I feel as she stares up at me with such longing that it makes me physically ache. 

“This isn't going to be easy.” Words never are my strong suite in these situations, and as usual she catches me when I falter. 

“I know it won't, Danse. All I'm asking for right now is that you don't shut me out. Let me stand with you as you have stood with me. Time will fix the rest.” 

She's so confident when she speaks. I remember when I had that, when I was sure. All I can manage now is a slight nod for an answer, but that's enough for her. 

“Thank you.” She smiles a genuinely happy smile as she squeezes my hand, her fingers staying entwined with mine as we pass the night away. We talk some, but mostly we just enjoy the comfortable silence between us. When her head finally rests on my shoulder and my eyes begin to drift closed, I hear the faintest words whispered into the darkness. 

“This is how it should always be.” 


End file.
